Equilibrium
by EnigmaticPerfection
Summary: Nunca haveria um equilíbrio tão perfeito e tão real quanto o que existia entre os dois. Short.


_Harry teve a sensação de estar observando os dois homens do fim de um longo túnel, tão distantes estavam dele, as vozes ecoando estranhamente em seus ouvidos._

_- Então o garoto... o garoto deve morrer? – perguntou Snape, muito calmo._

_- E é Voldemort quem deve matá-lo, Severo. Isto é essencial._

_/ Relíquias da Morte – Capítulo Trinta e Três "A História do Príncipe" /_

Quantos já passaram pelo mundo e não se perguntaram o motivo de estarem ali, ou, indo mais além, o verdadeiro propósito de suas existências? Quantos já não carregaram uma sensação de vazio e desorientação ao perceberem que suas vidas atingiram um patamar mórbido de estagnação e marasmo?

Ele deveria sentir-se bem, era uma das raras exceções às duas perguntas. Sabia por que estava ali e sabia qual era seu destino. Todavia, admiração por si mesmo não consistia em seus sentimentos naquele instante.

Não era possível definir, de fato, o que se passava dentro de Harry Potter desde que descobrira que seu destino era ser morto por Lord Voldemort. A sensação mais imediata para alguém naquele estado seria dor – dor por encontrar-se prestes a perder seus entes queridos, dor por saber que, mesmo com seu sacrifício, não havia uma certeza que garantisse o mundo bruxo enfim alcançasse a paz, dor por abandonar uma vida que nem chegara a aproveitar direito – contudo, mesmo tendo visto tanto horror, Harry não era capaz de afirmar se a dor estava estampada em seu peito.

Tudo o que vira em seus quase dezoito anos foram manifestações de como viver poderia ser desgostoso, cruel e injusto. Mal conhecera os pais; sua infância não foi condizente com a de uma criança normal; cresceu na casa de parentes que faziam questão de mostrar, a qualquer segundo, o quanto o detestavam e o queriam longe; viu pessoas injustamente julgadas por uma sociedade desajustada e que perderam suas vidas enquanto buscavam redenção, sem contar aquelas que morreram tentando melhorar o mundo em que habitavam – e ele estava prestes a entrar nesse último grupo.

Mesmo assim, mesmo tendo visto tanto horror, o garoto não se sentia seguro o suficiente para afirmar que a dor estampava seu peito e o impedia de respirar. Pelo contrário, estava plenamente são das batidas de seu coração, do oxigênio entrando e saindo de seus pulmões de um jeito tão ritmado que o surpreendeu, dos pelos de seu braço eriçando-se e balançando com a leve brisa que entrava pela janela aberta do escritório, talvez até fosse capaz de perceber os caminhos que o sangue fazia em seus vasos. Aquele era seu corpo atiçando suas sensações e sentidos ao máximo, finalmente compreendendo o milagre que era a vida, que mesmo complexa ainda sim conseguia fascinante.

Um suspiro triste escapou de seus lábios ao perceber que só se dava conta de seu mecanismo de seu corpo quando estava a poucos passos de abandoná-lo.

Tudo bem, talvez o pesar estivesse dentro da maré de sentimentos que passeava em seu peito.

Um silvo fraco e baixo tirou-o de seus pensamentos. Ele olhou na direção do som e viu um objeto prateado sobre uma das mesinhas de madeira sacolejando, rodando e irradiando uma luz esbranquiçada. Sabia que não havia ninguém no aposento para tê-lo acionado, era apenas a magia.

_Ah, a magia..._ Lembrou quando descobriu que era bruxo. Não tinha conseguido acreditar que um garoto tão sem graça como ele fosse algo tão especial. O encantamento inicial foi logo substituído por um pensamento pessimista de que crianças bruxas seriam melhores que ele, afinal, já tinha noção da magia corrente em suas veias desde o nascimento. Do que adiantaria, então, ser algo diferente para as pessoas comuns se fosse um medíocre no mundo dos feitiços?

Só teve conhecimento do pensamento absurdo naquele momento, enquanto via sua vida passar pela frente de seus olhos e tentava aceitar seu destino final. O mundo bruxo acabou tornando-se algo além de importante para ele. Fora lá onde descobrira seu passado, onde fizera amigos leais; o único lugar que o acolhera e que fizera questão de mostrar que a ali pertencia. Aquele era _seu_ mundo, e a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts era _seu_ lar.

Com um suspiro saudoso, Harry olhou ao seu redor, procurando assimilar cada detalhe do escritório. Memorizou a forma de cada objeto ali presente, estudou cada estante com cada livro, tentou procurar alguma região do Chapéu Seletor que não estivesse coberta de poeira enquanto silenciosamente agradecia ao mesmo por ter colocado na casa onde se sentiu querido, contemplou cada quadro, sem deixar de se sentir maravilhado pelo movimento deles, por mais sutil que fosse.

Seus olhos bateram, enfim, no retrato de Albus Dumbledore. Mais uma onda de sentimentos confusos explodiu no mar de seu peito; o impacto, de tão brusco, dava a impressão de que a onda, na verdade, tinha batido em um penhasco.

Um lado de Harry, mais controlado, calmo e talvez entrando no estágio final de compreensão de que o fim de sua vida estava próximo disse para o quão o ex-diretor tinha sido importante, como o fizera entender sua estranha ligação com o bruxo das trevas, como fez o possível para adaptá-lo àquele mundo da melhor maneira possível, como o ajudou a descobrir sobre as Horcruxes...

...Mas ao mesmo tempo não lhe deu nenhuma pista sobre onde as malditas estariam ou como destruí-las, gritou seu lado tomado pela raiva, que não foi capaz de ser contido pelo lado nostálgico. Também não tinha dito que, mesmo que destruísse tudo, falharia em sua missão de acabar com Voldemort por que teria que ser morto pelo próprio. Dumbledore tinha escondido o verdadeiro plano na manga, mentira cada vez que o examinava por cima dos óculos em meia-lua nas várias vezes que se reuniram ali mesmo naquele escritório. O velhote tinha preparado-o como um animal para o abatimento.

_Idiota!_, o garoto gritou mentalmente aplicando um bom pontapé na mesa onde estava o objeto que chamou sua atenção há pouco. A mesa desmontou e os objetos caíram no chão com vários baques irritantes.

De repente, teve acesso a uma lembrança parecida com aquela em seu quinto ano, logo depois de ter saído do Departamento de Mistérios, completamente alucinado pela morte de Sirius Black. Fizera um escarcéu; gritara com Dumbledore, balbuciara coisas incoerentes, resmungara e deixara clara a extensão de sua raiva quebrando e destroçando tudo o que via em sua frente.

Mas adiantou alguma coisa? Demolir metade da sala resolveu sua situação? Fez com que seu padrinho voltasse? Não, aquele surto psicótico não tivera nenhum efeito e a ira que borbulhava dentro dele naquele momento teria o mesmo papel.

E, francamente, acabou de descobrir que estava marcado para morrer. Queria realmente passar seus últimos instantes vivo sendo consumido por tamanha irritação? Não, tinha que aproveitar cada batida de seu coração e cada grama de oxigênio que entrava em seu peito o máximo possível.

Seu lado mais calmo entrou em ação e conseguiu exorcizar os demônios enraivecidos do outro. O olhar que lançou ao escritório foi saudoso, apenas saudoso.

Veio, então, o estágio final de sua reação ante a descoberta de seu destino: a aceitação. Afinal, para que fugir? Não havia escapatória, não havia uma segunda chance, não havia outra opção, não aprendera nada que pudesse fazê-lo contornar seu problema, não havia nada naquela milenar escola que o salvaria. Ele tinha que morrer e pelas mãos de seu maior inimigo.

O torpor veio para anestesiar um pouco da dor, para fazer com que sua caminhada até o fim fosse possível sem que a faca do destino cravada em sua pele afundasse mais, causando um incômodo ainda pior.

Mais um olhar foi lançado à sala antes que Harry virasse as costas e saísse dali. Quando desceu as escadas da gárgula e viu-se num dos corredores vazios do castelo, parou. Sabia que, àquela altura, seus aliados estavam resgatando os corpos perdidos na batalha e, portanto, a movimentação nos corredores seria praticamente inexistente.

Mesmo assim, ele não poderia ser visto, nem queria ver ninguém, pois sabia que, caso isso acontecesse, a dor viria de um modo tão dilacerante que não se surpreenderia se enlouquecesse e começasse a gritar para seus amigos para impedi-lo de ir de encontro à morte.

Com um suspiro, cobriu-se com a Capa de Invisibilidade e começou a andar. Ao passar por estátuas quebradas, armaduras despedaçadas, tapeçaria queimadas e pinturas desbotadas, seu cérebro rapidamente imprimia as imagens reais daqueles objetos, fazendo Harry se perguntar como nunca admirara tamanha beleza e peculiaridade de cada um. E, agora, arrependia-se por não dispor de tempo para tal.

Desceu os andares e, por fim, chegou à escada de mármore que dava acesso ao Saguão Principal. Passou o mais longe possível da entrada do Salão Principal e exigiu o máximo de seu autocontrole para não entrar ali, onde estavam seus amigos, seus aliados, as pessoas que confiavam nele para livrá-los do mal.

Bem, não seria exatamente aquilo que aconteceria.

Ou seria que não?

Uma luz acendeu no cérebro de Harry. Enquanto cruzava o campo em direção à Floresta Proibida, seu olhar caiu em Neville Longbottom, que arrastava um corpo de volta para o castelo. Harry foi lá, despiu-se parcialmente da capa e falou com seu colega grifinório, aplicando-lhe uma missão, _sua_ missão de terminar, enfim, com as Horcruxes. Seu tom de voz saiu estranho, quase estrangulado, e até um tanto frio, e ele sentiu o punhal sendo enterrado mais fundo em seu peito, porém teve de ignorar aquela dor, afinal, a ironia da vida lhe fazia questionar por que já sofria quando o que realmente o esperava seria muito pior.

Ele voltou para sua marcha em direção à morte. Quando estava frente a frente com a entrada da floresta, parou e levantou o olhar. Aquelas árvores sempre lhe pareceram bastante intimidadoras, porém naquele momento pareciam fracas, frágeis e debilitadas, dando a impressão de que seriam elas a morrerem e não ele. Era quase como se elas oferecessem seu próprio apoio a ele, que não teve acesso qualquer tipo de reação por já se encontrar plenamente consciente do que o aguardava.

Numa espécie de sinal de respeito, Harry despiu a capa, jogou-a no chão e tornou a contemplar o ambiente por longos minutos. Ele respirou profundamente, exigindo cada minúsculo resquício de coragem das partes mais distantes de seu corpo, e deu seu primeiro passo para dentro do local que testemunharia sua partida daquele mundo.

Mais três passos e o garoto já se via rodeado de árvores que bloqueavam parte da luz da lua. Parou e ouviu atentamente o que acontecia o seu redor. Uma brisa frívola passava por ali com lentidão, farfalhando as folhas caídas de um jeito brusco e quase esmagador.

Então, ouviu um silvo baixo, como se alguém muito distante sussurrasse seu nome. Não estava no modo de aturar brincadeiras daquele bosque sombrio, realmente não estava.

O farfalhar das folhas se tornou mais alto e mais... _ritmado_? Ele achou estranho, mas era verdade.

E foi aí que percebeu que a floresta não era responsável por nada daquilo.

Não precisou virar para trás para perceber que havia alguém ali. Apenas soube de sua presença, pois só havia uma pessoa no mundo que o fizesse reconhecê-la de tal jeito.

O sussurro veio mais uma vez, e o garoto se deu conta de que vinha de uma voz humana, mais precisamente, dos lábios _dela_. E perceber o tom entrecortado que seu nome carregava quando atingiu seus ouvidos foi a gota d'água que o fez automaticamente dar meia volta.

Viu a silhueta destacada pela luz da lua que iluminava o colégio. Os cabelos ligeiramente desarrumados balançavam com a leve brisa. Os braços estavam cruzados no peito num gesto de proteção, e ele conseguia ver os arranhões na mão dela, assim como outros que estavam espalhados pelo seu corpo, óbvias consequências da batalha.

Contudo, nada daquilo chamou tanto a atenção dele quanto os olhos, as conhecidas brilhantes íris castanhas onde estava tão acostumado a ver inteligência, sagacidade, companheirismo, lealdade, que resplandeciam um invejável raciocínio lógico – e que, no momento, encontravam-se completamente opacas, repletas de sentimentos tão ruins que fizeram o coração dele saltar e inconscientemente seus pés refazerem os três passos que o levaram para dentro da floresta agora num caminho oposto.

Nunca a vira daquele jeito, tão debilitada e machucada.

Não demorou muito para perceber o motivo, afinal, a habilidade que tinha para ler os olhos dela – e vice-versa – era incrível. Era ele. Porque ela sabia o que estava fazendo, sabia por que estava entrando naquele lugar.

E aí todo o plano frívolo que traçara para sair do castelo sem ninguém percebê-lo foi por água abaixo.

Harry esperou. Espero que ela dissesse algo além de seu nome, esperou que ela o repreendesse, esperou que gritasse e dissesse que o que estava fazendo era errado, esperou que ela o impedisse, esperou que ela surgisse com uma ideia brilhante que resolveria seu problema.

Tentou fitar os olhos dela apenas superficialmente, mas às vezes fraquejava. O contato visual era a forma mais pura e honesta entre os dois – na verdade, ele achava que era o contato mais sincero que já tivera com qualquer pessoa na vida – e ele conseguia ver tudo o que se passava nela, e ela, nele. Era algo dotado de uma intensidade tão grande da qual nenhum deles era responsável, uma intensidade que se desenvolveu ao longo dos anos da amizade singela que tinham, uma amizade cujos laços iam além do físico, além do imaginável, além do possível.

E isso ele só percebeu naquele instante. Talvez fosse mais uma consequência do fato de que seu corpo encontrava-se completamente alerto ao que quer que acontecesse ao seu redor. Se já estava percebendo coisas externas, por que não internas?

Ele nunca seria capaz de dizer com palavras tudo o que a amizade de Hermione Granger lhe representava. Nunca. Se não fosse por ela, teria com certeza sido expulso assim que derrotara o trasgo em seu primeiro ano. Jamais descobriria o enigma do basilisco se não fosse pela inteligência dela, mesmo que ela, na época, estivesse petrificada. Provavelmente teria invadido a casa de Hagrid, no terceiro ano, quando estavam usando o vira-tempo para salvar Bicuço e Sirius, quebrando uma das mais perigosas leis mágicas – e sabe-se lá Merlin o que aconteceria. Seu nome também não entraria para a história do Torneio Tribruxo como campeão aos quatorze anos se não fosse a persistência e o apoio dela. Nem ao menos teria entendido o surto de Cho Chang no dia dos namorados de seu quinto ano se não fossem as palavras doces e pacientes dela. E o que dizer das Horcruxes? Não teria conseguido nem a primeira. Na verdade, não conseguiria nem fugir do casamento de Bill Weasley.

E assim estaríamos apenas analisando os fatos. O que dizer, então, das ações de Hermione? Ela sempre fora certinha, seguindo as regras como ninguém mais, porém ele já tinha visto-a cometer o erro mais inadmissível de todos, a mentira, para ajudá-lo e salvá-lo de encrencas, zelando por seu bem estar. Ela quebrara normas várias vezes. Por ele. Quem mais tinha saído tanto de seu próprio caminho para vir em seu auxílio, colocando a vida dele acima de tudo?

Confiança. Algo que teve um papel meio inconstante em sua vida. Algumas vezes, as pessoas pararam de acreditar nele, deram-lhe as costas, o que fez ele mesmo parar de confiar em si mesmo. Não Hermione. Ela insistia, chegava até a perturbá-lo, irritá-lo, porém, naquele momento, Harry finalmente se deu conta de que, na verdade, ela demonstrava que não tinha desistido dele, nem que nunca desistiria.

Merlin, ela era fantástica! E nunca tinha se dado conta do quão perfeita ela era. _Um momento... Perfeita?_ Não, ela não era, e sabia disso, Hermione sempre fizera questão de demonstrar que era uma garota normal, que cometia erros, que tinha seus momentos de insegurança, uma garota simples – pelo menos, no vocabulário da mesma porque Harry não conseguia mais vê-la como uma outra qualquer.

Ela era perfeitamente imperfeita. E não, nenhuma sílaba dessa frase era irônica, nem nunca seria. Representava um equilíbrio incrível.

Hermione era a personificação da força, coragem, vivacidade e poder. Tudo que faltava nele naquele momento, tudo que não vinha sentindo havia... nem ele era capaz de lembrar por quanto tempo. A mais pura verdade, embora, vendo-a em frente a ele na entrada da floresta, estivesse mascarada por trás do sofrimento da batalha.

E isso puxou Harry dolorosamente de volta à realidade. Viu a falta de brilho nos olhos dela e sentiu-se péssimo por isso, algo horrível. Seu esforço para acomodar-se ao duro destino de sua vida, sua aceitação, seu torpor – tudo, absolutamente tudo por água abaixo.

Estava repleto de sentimentos ruins.

Então, após um longo contato visual da qual ele não sabia o tempo de duração, ela quebrou a imobilidade instalada no ambiente e, em dois passos largos, jogou seus braços ao redor dele, num abraço firme e ao mesmo tempo desesperado. A surpresa que o assolou durou frações de segundo antes que correspondesse.

Harry também nunca seria capaz de descrever com exatidão o que aconteceu em seguida. Num momento, o nó em seu peito era demasiadamente horrível, a ponto de ser cruel, e no outro se tornou perfeitamente aturável.

Logo soube que Hermione era a responsável. Mesmo não demonstrando, ainda havia muitos sentimentos bons nela, que foram passados para ele no momento do abraço através do fortíssimo laço que os ligava. A raiva, o descontrole, a dor, a saudade, o torpor foram anestesiados por algo que vinha dela, algo que inexplicavelmente o fazia pensar num jorro de luz dourada, quase como um sol.

Não se sentia mais à beira de um precipício. Suas preocupações não lhe causavam mais desespero. Sentia-se bizarramente normal. São, equilibrado.

Por causa dela. Apenas dela.

_Ela_ o equilibrava. _Ela_ era seu ponto de apoio. _Ela_ era capaz de levá-lo ao equilíbrio ideal. A única pessoa no mundo com tamanha capacidade. Não permitiria mais que ele se sentisse tão confuso, tão perdido, tão ruim.

Quando os dois afastaram-se levemente, ainda presos um nos braços do outro, Harry não conseguiu extinguir a surpresa de sua recente descoberta, que ele soube que estaria estampada em seus olhos com uma imensa transparência.

Os olhos castanhos dela encontraram os seus. Então, atrás da dor, do incômodo, do cansaço, ele viu uma faísca de admiração surgir no meio daquele breu ao qual não estava acostumado a ver. Admiração por ele.

O leve toque da mão dela em seu rosto o fez perceber o quanto estava frio. Sentiu um calor irradiando dali, atingindo seu corpo e servindo para garantir o equilíbrio. Nem mesmo os arranhões na pele dela não conseguiram tirar a suavidade com a qual ela o acariciava.

- Eu confio em você. – a morena sussurrou, seus olhos ainda fixos nos dele.

Ele fechou os olhos, deixando aquelas palavras penetrarem-lhe o máximo possível. Sabia disso, porém era bom ouvi-la e, acima de tudo, perceber que ela não estava brava... Perceber que, mesmo já sabendo que ele se entregaria aos braços da morte, ela o compreendia, compreendia sua escolha. Ele não precisava ao menos se explicar.

- Eu sei. – disse num tom que demonstrava cansaço. Da guerra, das mortes, do sofrimento.

Ele a apertou de novo em seus braços e fez com que a cabeça dela deitasse em seu ombro para depois encostá-la na sua própria. Os fios do longo cabelo enrolado fizeram cócegas em sua face. Por trás do cheiro de fuligem e de grama, notou outra coisa: um leve tom de lavanda, que seria muito mais perceptível se ela não estivesse tão suja e machucada.

Como nunca tinha aspirado aquele perfume? Como? Era ótimo, maravilhoso. Apenas aquela amostra não era o suficiente, ele queria sentir mais, sentir aquele cheiro com sua intensidade total. Pensou que, caso isso ocorresse, poderia muito bem embriagar-se. Mas não importava. Se pudesse morrer com isso, iria de bom grado.

_Você é a única que nunca deixou de confiar_, Harry também quis adicionar, porém não precisava. O tom de sua voz deixara implícito. E mesmo se não tivesse, ela entenderia. Havia também uma intensa comunicação silenciosa entre eles. Hermione era o tipo de pessoa com quem poderia ficar lado a lado, sem dizer uma palavra sequer, e mesmo assim os dois ainda teriam uma conversa muito mais produtiva e interessante do se ele estivesse junto de alguém que falava sem parar.

- Eu poderia usar todas as palavras de todos os dicionários de todos os idiomas, mas nem isso seria capaz de descrever o quanto eu sou agradecido por tudo que fez por mim. – ele disse com a cabeça ainda encostada na dela. – Mas espero ter demonstrado o suficiente. Eu só... só quero que você tenha certeza absoluta disso, embora já saiba.

O garoto acariciou os cabelos dela durante uns segundos antes de depositar um beijo ali. Sentiu a parte de trás de sua camisa ser apertada pelas mãos dela.

De repente, sentiu necessidade de verbalizar seus pensamentos, mesmo que ela já tivesse conhecimento da maioria deles.

- Eu estava péssimo. De verdade. Quando me dei conta... sabe, do meu... destino, do meu fim. E aí você veio. E fez uma espécie de mágica em mim que fez com que eu me sentisse equilibrado. Achava que seria pior ainda vê-la, mas não. Precisava vê-la, precisava constatar o quanto é importante para mim. E isso não vai mudar, independente de onde eu esteja.

Hermione retirou a cabeça de seu ombro e tornou a fitar seu rosto. Viu um brilho em seus olhos que o fez sentir-se bem durante um milésimo de segundo até perceber que o motivo, na verdade, eram lágrimas.

Grossas tiras de ferro apertaram seu coração. Não suportaria que ela chorasse naquele momento. Seria ruim demais. Ela logo compreendeu através de seus olhos, e Harry notava a força que a amiga fazia para segurar as gotículas.

Ele ergueu a mão para acariciar o rosto dela. A textura de sua pele era diferente, calorosa e macia de um tipo que poderia entretê-lo naquela carícia por horas. Sentiu-se maravilhado com a descoberta e passou a explorar mais. Traçou um caminho com seus dedos pelas maçãs do rosto, pela mandíbula, pelo queixo, pela têmpora, pela testa, desceu pelo nariz e atreveu-se até a tocar-lhe os lábios com o indicador, percorrendo toda sua extensão.

Os lábios dela. Havia um machucado ali cujo sangue coagulado chamou sua atenção, fazendo-o perceber a tonalidade avermelhada natural da boca. Nunca tinha reparado nisso, nem mesmo na espessura dos lábios não tão grossa nem tão fina, na medida perfeita para...

_Um beijo?_ O que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Queria mesmo beijar sua melhor amiga? O súbito despertar de suas sensações não tinha lhe trago problema algum desde que o descobrira no escritório de Dumbledore, no entanto, naquele momento, o fez assustar-se de leve.

Sua mente mandou-lhe uma imagem. Pouco tempo atrás, aqueles lábios que agora lhe chamavam tanta atenção tinham tocado os de seu melhor amigo.

Ele quis soltar um grunhido para expressar a irritação que o invadiu naquele momento. Não poderia beijá-la, não depois de certo ruivo ter feito o mesmo. E aquilo o decepcionou a ponto de querer amaldiçoar _o outro_.

Seu lado mais controlado emitiu-lhe um alerta. Estava começando a perder o controle quando não podia.

Abraçou-a de novo, dessa vez com mais força de modo que seus corpos ficaram praticamente colados. Implorou para que ela o equilibrasse de novo e não se arrependeu. A calma o invadiu mais uma vez, e ele fechou os olhos pela segunda vez e deixou um suspiro escapar de sua boca.

Precisava dela. Precisava para mantê-lo no chão, manter sua cabeça firme e sã – o máximo possível. Tudo bem, ele poderia ser o salvador que o mundo bruxo todo pregava, mas a verdadeira heroína ali era Hermione pelo que lhe proporcionava.

Um barulho irritante quebrou a quietude do local. Harry ergueu de leve a cabeça e viu um grupo de corvos voando em disparada para fora da Floresta Proibida. Aquele som trouxe-lhe de volta à realidade quando percebeu que muito tempo deveria ter se passado – tempo que Lord Voldemort estava contando minuciosamente.

Mais um suspiro lhe escapou. Não poderia mais enrolar, não poderia mais fugir.

O castanho e o verde dos olhos deles se encontraram de novo. Harry mandou à melhor amiga uma súplica silenciosa que foi entendida automaticamente.

O lábio inferior dela tremeu e as lágrimas tornaram a brilhar com intensidade em suas íris.

- Não posso fazer isso. – sua voz saiu um tanto esganiçada mesmo para um sussurro. – Sabe que não posso. E nem ao menos sei por quê. Mas _você_ sabe e isso me basta. Nem preciso perguntar... Na verdade, nem quero, apenas sei que não posso fazer isso. Não posso impedi-lo. Embora queira. Queira muito.

As últimas palavras fizeram-no abaixar a cabeça de leve.

- Não deveria ter dito o último.

- Realmente. Você já sabia. – ela respondeu. Ergueu as duas mãos, pôs uma em cada lado do rosto dele e virou-o para o seu próprio de modo estabelecer um contato mais fixo do que antes. – E você precisa fazer isso. Precisa mesmo. – Harry pôde perceber o quanto ela se esforçava para imprimir seriedade e firmeza na voz mesmo com a dor. – Já disse que confio em você.

- Alguém precisa, não é? – um sorriso quebrado surgiu na expressão dele. – Para me guiar na direção certa.

- Você pode descobrir a direção certa sozinho. Aliás, acabou de fazer isso. – a morena também tentou sorrir, o que fez com que as lágrimas implorassem mais para sair.

Harry passou o dedo indicador no canto do olho esquerdo dela, aparando a primeira gota que escapou dele.

O olhar dele recaiu sobre os lábios dela antes de voltar para os mares castanhos de sabedoria.

- Tudo bem, alguém para me _manter_ na direção certa. – ele corrigiu.

De repente, tomou conhecimento de algo pulsante, vivo e intenso que se encaminhava em direção ao nó no peito dele. Sentiu-se mais confiante e forte para continuar sua jornada para seu fim.

E tudo por causa daquela jovem bruxa excepcional.

Ela viu a alteração nos olhos dele e forçou-se a sorrir.

- E é aqui que você se destaca dos outros heróis. Afinal, o último inimigo a ser derrotado é a morte, não é? – ela disse, parafraseando o epitáfio visto pelos dois no cemitério de Godric's Hollow.

- Até o fim? – o garoto perguntou com o olhar fixo nela.

- Até o fim. Por você.

Os dois se soltaram dos braços do outro lentamente. Harry lançou a ela mais um breve sorriso torto antes de dar meia volta e retomar a marcha para seu destino final, tomado por uma coragem que nunca tinha sentido antes em todos seus dezessete anos de vida. A bola brilhante e viva fundiu-se ao seu pequeno tormento interno, fazendo com que os passos que dava se tornassem cada vez mais firmes e fortes.

Contudo, nada disso significava que ele não pudesse sentir algo diferente. Ao ser mais capaz de notar a presença de Hermione, um leve quê de frustração lhe incomodou de leve.

Deveria tê-la beijado. Só assim seguiria para a morte sem nenhum ressentimento. Só assim selaria o equilíbrio entre os dois.

É, deveria tê-la beijado.

* * *

><p>NA: Yeah, uma shot pra vcs! Já tava com ela vagueando o pc há séculos, mas ñ conseguia finalizá-la XD Mas eis q surge o Evanescence com sua música perfeita chamada Eternal q me inspirou. Vou confessar q eu gostei de escrever. Desculpe pela enrolação no começo, mas é q eu realmente ñ tava gostando da ideia de chegar logo com o principal, achava q tinha q ter algo antes, mesmo q a JKR já tivesse feito isso. Fiz o máximo para n me prolongar tanto. O q se segue dps daí é o q ta nos livros mesmo. Espero q tenham curtido esse troço assim como eu ^^ Se demonstrarem isso, pode até ser q tenha continuação =D Beijos. PS: Pq ñ beijou, hein Harry?


End file.
